grand_junction_burning_wheelfandomcom-20200213-history
Mithra Bhatt
Short Bio Mithra Bhatt, is affectionately known as the "Blēḍa" by the local populace. Born of the prostitute Daeva Mehra Bhatt, Mithra learned early in life that life was hard on the lower classes. It didn't help any that the very people that should have loved him unconditionally couldn't be trusted. He spent his formative years doing whatever he had to do to survive. He was forced to feed himself, clothe himself, and even seek out shelter on his own. He used all and any resources available to him to simply survive. During these years he discovered that he had a gift for pickpocketing and that the lordlings of the city made excellent marks. It quickly escalated from merely survival to being a game for him as he became extremely addicted to the thrill. All the coins he was able to obtain that he didn't need immediately for his own survival he gave to other poor needy people. Mirtha met a traveler Katzumi who set him upon the path of the swordmaster, teaching him the way of the sword. They spent years together honing Mirtha's skill as a swordsman. Katzumi's past met up with him, and assassins from foreign lands killed him. Mithra Despite these hardships maintained throughout the years a pure heart of gold. Beliefs, Instincts, and Traits Beliefs # I Instincts # I always have my weapons & daggers on my person. # When threatened, I draw my swords and assume an aggressive stance. # I always attempt to disguise myself when I go out in public. Traits # Heart of Gold - character trait. # Desperate - character trait. is running out, must do whatever it takes to eliminate enemies of the 12 Monkeys{or city} # Mercenary - character trait. # Fearless - character trait. is practically immune to fear. Reduce hesitation for pain. fear and the shock of gore or death by three. Hesitation for wonderment or surprise is not reduced. # Impulsive # The Story - call-on, this character is adept at playing to his audience—he’s always got the right story on hand to impress them and win them to his side. Call-on for Falsehood Long Term Goals # Remove the imperialists and their corruption from my city/country, and assist in the installation of a government that protects all of its people. Game Mechanics ''Demographics Artha Attributes Skills Category:PC Category:Sparrowhawks Category:Shivanath Category:Criminal Category:12 Monkeys Category:Monkey's Paw Category:Former PC 'Being Learned' 'Practice Log' 'Wounds''' Resources - 26rp Property - 9rp Cash on hand 1, Long Sword and 2 Daggers 5rp, Clothes 1rp, Shoes 1rp, Traveling Gear cloak, belt, belt pouch, rope, rucksack, candles, matches, flint and steel, a pocket knife, a rain hat, a money purse 1rp, Leaky Shack 9rp. Relationships - 0rp Reputation - 7rp Local Reputation "The Blade" protector of the streets - 7rp. Affiliation - 10rp Affiliation - Assassin's Guild Acquired Items Admiral Bekele has paid for a kill team to work as my defense team. Very cool. Notes Relationships ($ purchased, © circles, † story) © Kanishka Sen - corrupt local tax collector DEAD © Visha Mitter Bhatt - mother Completed Beliefs (x). I long to return to Shivinath and my people. It is time to test my ability to disguise myself. I will disguise myself as a common drifter, go to the Horse and Sword, and see if the bounty hunters recognize me. If it seems that my disguises are working I will push for our return to Shivinath, where probably there is now less heat on us than being here in Armristar. (x). I will go with Ajit to investigate the Butcher and scout out his location. (x). Ajit seems to have a need for Gazon. He might get to live a bit longer, but only until he is no longer valuable to the group. We will go capture and interrogate him. (x). I must go to market and acquire some various outfits for my different disguises. I also need some running around leather armor that is less conspicuous than the armor from the temple. (x). Vani obviously didn't get the gist of the lesson from the first night of training. For night #2 of training Vani must stalk the alley cat and capture it carefully without injuring it or being seen by anyone else in the streets. I will stalk her myself as well to insure that she is safe this time. (x). I plan on getting out of town while things cool off. I will travel to Armristar, and meeting up with my one time acquaintance, the traveling actress Mallika Kyada, in hopes of learning about disguising myself so that I may one day return to my city. (x). Little Vani seems very interested in my sword. I'll teach her some basics as we travel up the river. (x). While I believe the Cultists would be best suited to developing the children's talents, I doubt the children's safety out in the wilds. I will take the city children to Amistar and seek out a safe haven for them. (x). I will call upon the Great Spirits before the trial by combat: To Kubera, that my sword may strike cleanly; to Garuda that I might harness the spirit of the beast to fight these foul creatures; to Hanuman the spirit of Man, that I may protect my fellow man, both my companions and the children, and finally to Brahma the All spirit, that he allow me to vanquish our foes and so we may return to civilization to warn the Sivenathi and the Cultists of the impending threat of these monsters. (x). Armor? Forgot in the chaos of the escape from town to get some for traveling. Perhaps these ancients left something that could be used as protection in the temple somewhere. I'll check down the lower levels for an armory, hopefully I'll find something to help level the playing field a bit. (x). I will defeat the headhunter fighting to the death if I must to protect the children and my comrades from these monsters orcs (x). Get the children out of town, move them carefully to the cult's location. (x). I've heard of children being taken from their homes, both willingly and against their will. I will assist in freeing the children from the Rhovesian Church. We will infiltrate the temple, free the children and get them out of town (x). I will assassinate Kanishka Sen, a local corrupt tax collector, to remove him from power so he may never abuse his position again. (x). I will retrieve the gunpowder from my leaky shack and get it out of my possession.Category:PC Category:Sparrowhawks Category:Shivanath Category:Criminal Category:12 Monkeys Category:Monkey's Paw Category:Former PC